Your Presence is My Present
by yaoifreak122
Summary: Little oneshot Drarry for Christmas and to celebrate me not dying during my first college finals. I haven't written in a while so please review I want to know if I got better or worse. 3


**an: just a quick one shot I did after finals were over for a friend. I hadn't posted in a while so I said why not. I hope it's not too crappy I did do it at 1am after five finals. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Your Presence is my Present**

Harry crept quietly down the corridor he'd traversed so many times even with the changing stairs he could get here blind folded. He counted the doors until he found the seventh door on the right down the third corridor, for some reason it was always left unlocked. Someone was already inside the dark classroom, hunched over something in dim candle light, muttering curses to himself. The brunette smiles and crept closer, going around the large pile of stacked desks that took up half the room. The other half of the room was spacious and clear, somewhat dusty but it was to be expected.

"Hey," Harry whispered when he was about two feet from the other boy. The figure whipped around to reveal a startled looking Draco Malfoy. The blond blushed dark enough to be seen in the weak light the tea lights he's set up provided.

"You're early," Draco said, almost sadly.

Harry frowned and checked his watch. He was five minutes early. "Yeah…I guess I was excited…" Draco blushed more, and this time Harry joined him. Feeling awkward Harry sat down next to his friend and pulled out a paper bag. "I brought us treats!" He opened the bag and pulled out a box of gingerbread cookies and a thermos of eggnog, smiling proudly. Draco smiled softly too.

"Great job, where'd you get them?"

"The house elves gave them to me!"

"Oh…," noticing a piece of paper stuck to the box of cookies, Draco took it and held it in the light, "'Have a good date master Potter'…date?" Draco looked at Harry who, in turn, looked down.

"They sort of assumed I was meeting a girl…"

"Oh…"

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, eating their cookies. Finally, Draco broke the silence.

"I brought something too," he reached behind him to the thing he was messing with when Harry had entered, and pulled out a poorly wrapped box, "Merry Christmas…" His cheeks were stained red as Harry stared at him before taking the gift.

"Wow…you suck at wrapping," Draco pouted slightly but Harry smiled, "Next year I'll teach you. I always wrapped all of Dudley's gifts." As he spoke the brunette ripped the paper off the box, revealing a white box with French words in script covering the lid. "Um…"

"They're chocolates. Really expensive truffles to be exact." There was a smugness in Draco's tone but it was more pride at getting a good gift rather than being able to pay for it. Harry smiled at him and hugged him. Hesitantly, Draco hugged back. After a moment he even allowed himself to nuzzle Harry's shoulder, but just a little.

"I'm sure they'll be great." Harry said, pulling back, " Want to eat them now?"

"I got them for you, you eat them."

"They're my chocolates I can share with whoever I want!" he retorted, opening the box.

"I don't want-" While his mouth was open in protest Harry took the opportunity to pop a dark chocolate truffle into Draco's mouth. The blond chewed slowly, glaring at his friend as he happily chewed his own chocolate. "You're dumb." Draco finally said, after swallowing.

"But you love me." Harry replied. Again they both blushed.

"Uh…could I have some eggnog?" Nodding Harry handed him the thermos. The blond took a sip and handed it back, watching as the other boy also took a sip. "You know…that's almost like we're kissing…"

Harry blushed and almost spit the drink out. "N-no it's not!"

Draco sighed then looked away. "Would it really be so bad if it was like us kissing? I mean…friends kiss…to like…practice…and stuff."

"…yeah…I guess." Harry looked down at the thermos then back at his friend. "Have you ever done it? Kissing I mean." Draco shook his head. "Do you want to..practice? With me?" After a moment the blond nodded. "…me too." Draco looked up and met the other boy's eyes.

Slowly, they leaned closer, Harry setting the thermos aside, Draco scooting closer so their legs touched. After some awkward hovering they brought their lips closer, tilting their heads carefully to avoid bumping noses. When their lips met it was less of a kiss and more of just flesh meeting flesh, their eyes were wide open and they were watching each other for signs of disgust. After a few moments they pulled away.

"Not bad." Harry commented.

"Try again?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. This time they were quicker to come together and this time they closed their eyes, afraid to watch and…something happened. A spark lit that caused them both to gasp and pull back slightly.

"Better." Draco noted.

"Again?" The blond nodded and this time he put his hands on the other's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Again?"

"One more time?"

"Almost perfect."

"Was that it?" "Let's try again…to make sure."

It was morning by the time the boys left that room, walking silently down the halls, their lips almost bruised. When they came to the stairs that led them in different directions Harry smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything," he said, indicating the box of chocolates in his hands.

"It's alright," Draco muttered, "You're all the gift I need." With that and one more peck on the lips the blond rushed down, towards the dungeons, leaving a blushing Harry Potter standing alone with a box of expensive truffles.


End file.
